


You Must Think I'm a Heartache

by Dresupi



Category: Bones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Banter, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Interrogation, One Shot Collection, Vampire Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Darcy x Aubrey short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/James Aubrey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piccalily0510](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Aster || for Anonymous
  3. First bite || for piccalily0510




	2. Aster || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Aster - Being charmed by someone unexpected
> 
> Other tags: Interrogation, Flirting, Banter

“Looks like they found Dr. Foster…” Agent Aubrey said as he sauntered into the interrogation room. “You’re free to go, Ms. Lewis. Sorry again.”

His eyes made him look genuine, but Darcy knew better than to trust any G-Man as far as she could throw him.

Still though. This one… he looked like he’d let her throw him.

And he smelled good.

“Told you she was fine,” Darcy said with a sigh.

“And I told you they’d let you go home if you told them where she was.”

She shrugged. “I didn’t know.”

Aubrey rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest as he sat back against the table. “So, um… Ms. Lewis…”

“Hmm?” she asked, her hand on the door. “Think you can call me Darcy now that I’m not a suspect.”

“Darcy…” he repeated.”You probably hate my guts right?”

She smirked. “Right.”

“Probably don’t ever want to see me again.”

“If I _never_ do, it’ll be too soon.”

He smiled, which lit up his entire face. He chuckled and for a second looked like he wasn’t some nameless cog in a worthless machine that ran off coffee, secrets, and just a touch of bullshit.

“What if I told you my first name?” he countered.

“It’s James,” Darcy said with a smirk. “It’s on your lanyard.”

“Fine, what if I told you something you don’t know about me?”

“Not sure what the endgame is, but I love collecting information.”

She was straight up flirting with this guy. And enjoying it. Whatever his endgame was, she hoped it was coffee. Or dinner. And possibly finding out how lean and muscular his body was under that tailored suit.

“Awesome,” he said, still watching her. His entire demeanor had shifted, which told her that his interrogation personality had been a load of crap, but she sort of figured. What with him being the cog in the bullshit machine and all. “I happen to know a restaurant where they serve the best pigeon in the city.”

Darcy grinned. “If you promise to never take me there, I’ll let you take me somewhere else.”

There was a double meaning there, and she hoped like hell that he picked up on it.

“I can take you somewhere else?” he asked, his smile widening into a grin and a blush.

Yeah. He got it.

“ _Anywhere_ else. Just nowhere that serves pigeon.”

“Okay… you got a phone number, or… email address… twitter handle?”

“I have all three, but I’ll just give you the number for now.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a pen. She walked closer and reached for his hand. He gave it, holding it outstretched while she scribbled her name and number on his palm. “Don’t wash it until you copy the number, James.”

“I won’t,” he said, staring down at his hand while she moved towards the door. “I’ll call you, Darcy,” he called out as she pulled on the knob and nothing happened. “Shit, sorry…” He jumped up and passed his lanyard over the scanner on the door, pulling it open. “I forgot it was like that, I’m so sorry.”

“No, you’re fine,” she assured him, stepping out into the hall.

“Seriously, I wasn’t trying to trap you in there, I just got lost in the moment.”

“It was a moment?” Darcy asked, teasing.

“Yeah, I think so. Don’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess. I’d like a few more, if you’re giving them out.”

He blushed a deeper shade. “I’ll call you tonight,” he said.

“Can’t wait.”


	3. First bite || for piccalily0510

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Vampires, Vampire Darcy Lewis

Aubrey had been tailing her for weeks, seemingly unnoticed. He hadn’t seen any distressing behavior.

Other than she seemed to only move at night. And sleep all day. Which had gotten his internal clock all fucked up.

That, and there were no decent late night diners in this town. The best thing open was McDonalds. And he wasn’t above a Big Mac, but if he kept eating there, he was going to have some kind of organ failure.

He squinted out the window, able to see pretty well in the dark, but they’d entered a wet K-Mart parking lot and the lights were shining off the puddles and making everything almost too bright to see.

A hand on his car door jarred him and when she pulled the door open and slid into the passenger seat, he almost shrieked. Almost.

“You’ve been following me. SSA James Aubrey.” She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and suddenly he really wanted to impress her. Even though that wasn’t something he should be trying to do. This was a case. He was trying to solve murders. Except she hadn’t committed any.

“How do you know?” he asked. “I could just be here sight-seeing.”

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat, bringing one knee up into the seat with her. She was wearing blue jeans, but they looked like they’d been formed just for her. He’d never seen a pair of jeans worn so well.

“You’re not looking for me. You’re looking for another coven of vampires,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Vampires?“ he asked. “As in blood drinkers?”

“As in undead blood drinkers. To the layman,” she corrected with a shrug.

“And how do you know what I’m doing? That I’m investigating murders?” he asked.

She looked bored and sighed loudly. She opened her mouth, revealing a line of pearly white teeth. Her canines clicked down, suddenly razor sharp and longer than the rest of her teeth.

He jumped and she was suddenly very close to him. “Wanna start your free trial of vampire, so you can take the info back to Uncle Sam, G-Man?”

He gulped and looked between her fangs and her eyes, getting lost in the latter. Yeah, he’d noticed she was hot before, but now she was just…

Fucking gorgeous.

“Yes,” he said softly, looking her deeply in her eyes. “Yes.”

“Do you know what that means?” she asked, her fangs making her speech slur a bit.

“Bite me,” he said, turning his head, surprised at how fucking submissive he was being.

“You sure?” she asked.

He nodded and hissed when she did. Not that it hurt, because it didn’t. Not in the normal ways.

“Good?” she asked.

He hummed in response, and she chuckled, bringin her mouth back to his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
